civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Genghis Khan (Civ5)
Genghis Khan (c. 1162 - August 1227) was the founder, Khan and Khagan of the Mongolian Empire. He was released as downloadable content (DLC) on October 25, 2010. In-Game Genghis Khan is the leader of the Mongolians in Civilization V. He speaks modern Mongolian instead of Classical Mongolian. He is on his horse on the Mongolian steppes, with yurts in the background. Concept art showed him with a hawk or falcon on his arm. Capital: 'Karakorum 'Unique Units: Keshik, Khan Unique Ability: Mongol Terror Voice Actor: Uncredited (probably from a small Mongolian community in Montreal) AI Traits Personality and Behavior Genghis Khan is very aggressive as always, and will most likely seek a domination victory. Genghis Khan puts a high priority on raising a large offensive army consisting primarily of fast-moving mounted units, such as Horsemen and Cavalry. In later eras, these are replaced by armored units, including Tanks. Genghis Khan will likely go to war with every city-state he meets. Genghis Khan tends to declare war on every civilization he meets. He is one of the leaders least likely to forgive a transgression and he will seek to gain and use nuclear weapons. Despite being a warmonger, Genghis Khan can be quite surprisingly friendly. If the player can befriend Genghis, he will become one of the most loyal allies. This is especially true if Genghis sees the player as a warmonger. Genghis Khan will not try to build many wonders. If Genghis Khan gets into a battle with you, make sure you build plenty of Spearmen, Pikemen, and Lancers, because these units are very good in combat against mounted units. Civilopedia Entry History Genghis Khan is one of the most recognized and most feared leaders in all of human history. Hundreds of statues, buildings, and commercial products bear his image, and numerous entertainment works have been created honoring his life. He became the first to unite the warring, nomadic tribes of northeast Asia and founded the largest contiguous empire known to man. Perhaps less known are the improvements and advancements he made in infrastructure, trade, and religious tolerance. More than just a warrior, he was also a capable and shrewd civil leader. Birth Born Borjigin Temujin in 1162 AD, Temujin was raised in a Mongol tribe that inhabited the lands near modern day Ulaanbaatar. The third oldest son of a tribal chieftain, he is said to be named after a captured Tatar chieftain. Much of Temujin's early life is shrouded in mystery, and the few sources which do exist often conflict and disagree. No accurate portraits or pictures of him exist today, but many sources describe Temujin as a "glittering" man, sporting long red hair and blue-green eyes. Early Life Next he turned his attention west toward Persia. In a deft maneuver containing only two armies of 20,000 men each, Genghis launched a successful attack against the Kara-Khitan Khanate, putting his reach of control right on Persia's doorstep. Rather than conquer the neighboring empire of Khwarezmia, Genghis instead offered a political alliance, sending a 500-man trade caravan to the capital - he hoped to create a powerful trading partner using the Silk Road. However, the Khwarezmian Shah distrusted the young leader and slaughtered the caravan. Trying once more, Genghis sent a group of ambassadors to the Shah directly, who answered the gesture by beheading one of them. Outraged, Genghis assembled some 200,000 men and personally oversaw the bloody fall and abject subjugation of the Khwarezmian Empire in 1220. Immediately following his success he captured many other regions on his way back to Mongolia, including Georgia, Afghanistan, and the remaining Western Xia holdings. His victorious journey complete, Genghis's empire now stretched from the Caspian Sea in the west all the way to the Sea of Japan in the east, twice the size of the Roman Empire. Succession and Death Now an aged man, the topic of Genghis's succession was heated and highly contested. His eldest son, Jochi, was suspected of being born of a different man (as a result of his wife's capture), and many refused outright to follow him. The clash ended however in 1226 when Jochi died mysteriously, some claiming that Genghis himself ordered the boy poisoned. His middle son Ogedei was named heir, as Genghis thought him the most level headed and stable of his remaining children. Shortly after in 1227 Genghis died, the reason for which is still debated. Some claim he fell from his horse during a battle against the Tangut people, others hold that he was struck down by a long illness. Some even claim that a captured Tangut princess killed him with a pair of pliers. Regardless of the means or reason, Genghis Khan was buried in an unmarked grave as he wished, its location a closely guarded family secret. Some folklore claims that a river was diverted over the site to protect it; other stories describe a grove of trees planted atop the grave to hide it. In 2004, an archaeological dig uncovered what is believed to be the ruins of Genghis' palace. Hope remains that his grave may yet be found. Judgment of History Depending on whom you ask, Genghis Khan is regarded as a worthy leader and excellent ruler or, conversely as a bloodthirsty killer. In present-day Mongolia, he is thought of favorably as the father of the nation, and his many political innovations are upheld and heralded. In formerly conquered lands, such as Iraq and Iran, he is seen almost universally as a genocidal, maniacal tyrant who caused untold destruction and damage. Whether his tales of greatness or brutality are contested or exaggerated, he is undoubtedly one of the most important and influential leaders in the ancient world, his legacy still remaining strong and visible even today. Lines Intro: I'm Temuujin (Genghis Khan's name as a youth), the Lord of Landscapes and Conqueror of cities and countries. (Bi kheer taliin ezen, uls hotuudiin ezegnegch Temujin baina.) Attacked: Let's solve this like warriors! (Uuniig daichin(?) shig shiidverlii!) Declares War: The time for your destruction has come! (Chinii suld udur chini irj dee!) Defeated: I am waiting for my execution. (Bi tsaazaar avhuulhaa huleej baina.) Hate Hello: So what now? (And so?) За тэгээд? Hate Let's Hear It 01: And then? Hate Let's Hear It 02: Continue! Hate Yes 01: Well done! Hate Yes 02: Obviously no! (Medeej﻿ ugui!) Мэдээж үгүй! Probably an error. Hate No 01: This is insufferable/not to be tolerated! (Ene bol baij bolomgui!) Hate No 02: You're playing around. (i.e. You must be joking.) Neutral Hello: Hello. (Saina baina uu.) Сайна байна уу. Neutral Let's Hear It 01: I'm listening. Neutral Let's Hear It 02: What? (Yu?) Юу? Neutral Yes 01: Well done! OR Good! Neutral Yes 02: That works. (Bolj baina.) Neutral Yes 03: Of course! Neutral No 01: No. Neutral No 02 AND 03: Of course not! (Medeej﻿ ugui!) Мэдээж үгүй! Peaceful: I have underestimated you. Request: I don't always exhibit this generous behaviour. (i.e. I am not always this generous.) Intro Greetings o great Temujin, immortal emperor of the mighty Mongol Empire! Your fists shatter walls of cities and your voice brings despair to your enemies. O Khan! you united the warring tribes of Northern Asia into a mighty people, creating the greatest cavalry force the world has ever witnessed. Your people’s cunning diplomacy divided their enemies, making them weak and helpless before Mongolia’s conquering armies. In a few short years, your people soldiers conquered most of China and Eastern Asia, and the empire continued to grow until it reached west into Europe and south to Korea. Indeed, it was the greatest empire ever seen, dwarfing those pathetic conquests of the Romans or the Greeks. Temujin, your people call upon you once more to lead them to battle and conquest. Will the world once again tremble at the thunderous sound of your cavalry, sweeping down from the steppes? Will you build an empire that stands the test of time? Category:Mongolian Category:Leaders (Civ5)